Buster and Babs's Friday Night In
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Buster invites Babs to his burrow one friday night to watch a VHS.


**Buster and Babs's Friday Night In**

It was a Friday evening at Acme Acers and Buster Bunny was in his burrow feeling rather bored and lonely. Even though there was not much to watch on TV that night, he still had lots of movies and TV shows on VHS to watch.

So, the blue rabbit picked up the phone and rang his friend Babs Bunny.

"Hello" Babs Bunny greeted down the phone.

"Hey Babs what you doing tonight?" Buster asked

"Oh, nothing much, probably going to have dinner n watch TV" Babs responded.

"Why not come over mine n watch some movies with me and we could have pizza, cake and ice cream?" Buster suggested.

Babs Bunny's eyes lit up and she drooled a little bit. "Sure, why not!" Babs exclaimed happily.

Once the phone call had ended Buster Bunny put in a carrot pizza in the oven

Soon Babs Bunny was on her way to Busters Burrow. Soon enough the aroma of Carrot Pizza filled the air which made Babs's belly gurgle loudly. She kept following the smell until she arrived at Busters burrow and she dived down the rabbit hole.

"I'm heeerrree!" Babs hollered loudly and soon enough Buster Bunny appeared.

"Babs go make yourself comfy on the couch while I bring the pizza through" Buster instructed. So, Babs then went and sat down on the couch. Her empty belly gurgled loudly which made Buster come from the kitchen.

"Did you hear something Babsy?" Buster asked

Babs blushed "Sorry I'm really hungry, that was my belly"

Buster then put his ear on Bab's midsection and within perfect timing, Babs's belly gurgled loudly.

It was so loud that Buster had ringing in his ear for about a minute. Once the ringing had gone he went and got the pizza from the oven and cut it into eight slices. Buster had three slices while Babs had the last five.

Babs belched loudly. "Buster I'm still hungry!" the pink bunny exclaimed.

"Babs find a VHS to watch and I will get some carrot cake"

Babs's stomach rumbled loudly

"That would be great" Babs happily chirped.

Buster went and cut two slices of carrot cake and brought them to Babs.

Babs ate it happily. Then Babs asked if she could cut herself a slice. Buster saw no problem with this and Babs went into the kitchen.

Buster looked through his VHS'S and he found one saying "Looney Tunes Greatest Hits Volume One".

"Babs I'm ready when you are" Buster called out. Buster waited a minute before going into the kitchen and what he saw made his jaw drop. Buster had four carrot cakes in his fridge and Babs had eaten a full one and was stuffing her face with the second on. Babs started to gain a pot belly while poured under her blouse and over her skirt.

"Erm...Babs…. what are you doing?" Buster asked curiously.

Babs belched loudly. "Sorry I'm really hungry today and these cakes are yummy." Babs explained with her mouth full before finishing the second cake and shoving the third in her mouth.

After Babs ate the third cake her belly swelled and she became chubby. Her hips, legs and chest widened and her cheeks became chubby. Also, her blouse had risen and her belly spilled more over her skirt.

Babs then greedily ate the fourth carrot cake.

"Why don't we go watch a VHS?" Buster suggested.

"Oh okay" Babs agreed

So, Buster and Babs sat on the couch and watched Looney Tunes Volume One.

About thirty minutes later Babs asked if Buster if he had any ice cream. Buster said yes and got up and brought out a tub of carrot flavored ice cream for Babs with two metal tablespoons, one for him and one for Babs. Being a good host, he let Babs have the first scoop.

"Pass the tub when you done" said Buster

Few moments later Babs handed the tub. Buster was just about to stick his spoon in the tub when he noticed it was empty. Babs had eaten the entire tub.

"Babs, did you eat the entire tub!?" Buster snapped

Babs the burped loudly in Busters face. "Sorry Buster but I can't control myself"

Buster sighed. "The trash can is in the kitchen, please put the tub in the trash" the blue bunny asked.

So, Babs got up and waddled to the kitchen. But being the greedy bunny she was, she looked in the fridge and saw a big jug of carrot juice and a huge carrot flavored jello. Babs smacked her lips looking at the jello. But Babs tried to control herself and slammed the fridge door shut and leaned her back against it before letting out a deep sigh.

Just then Babs's chubby belly started making a bubbling gurgling noise as in to say "there is still room in here!" which made her belly sway and jiggle. Babs then clutched her hungry belly "Shush you, you have had enough!" she hissed at her hungry stomach as it jiggled and swayed while making noises.

Babs then sighed "Fine if I eat this will you shut up!? She said to her round belly. Babs's belly gradually quieted down and Babs opened the fridge door.

Babs then got the jug of carrot juice and put the tip to her mouth before drinking the juice in the jug. Babs was now fat. She then got the plate with the jello on and with one big bite, Babs shoved the entire jello in her mouth. She was just about to swallow the jello when Buster came into the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

"Babs where is the juice and why is the jello missing?" Buster questioned

Babs then swallowed the jello which landed in her stomach with a loud splash and made her huge belly jiggle.

The jello jiggled inside Bab's stomach and made loud sloshing noises with the juice which made her fat belly jiggle and sway again.

"They are in there" Babs giggled pointing to her huge, sloshing stomach.

Busters jaw dropped.

Once Babs's stomach had calmed down, she let out a huge belch before groaning "I'm so stuffed"

"Buster if I lie on the couch will you jiggle my belly for me? Babs asked in a polite tone.

Before Buster could respond the obese bunny walked to the couch and lay down.

"Come give me a hand Buster" Babs then cooed. And so, Buster rubbed Babs's huge belly while she kept burping loudly every two minutes.

 **The End**


End file.
